


Something's Wrong

by buckyismymainman



Series: ACOTAR One Shots [10]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mentions of Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Elain is injured when Azriel isn’t there, and when he finds out he panics.  He tries his best to make her feel better.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Series: ACOTAR One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Something's Wrong

The house was too quiet when Azriel stepped inside. He had just gotten back from a mission to the continent when he didn’t hear Elain moving around and her scent was old. He tried not to panic, it wasn’t an immediate cause for concern but then his shadows began to act nervous.

_ Elain was attacked,  _ one of them whispered into his ear.

His blood ran cold and he was instantly out the door and taking to the skies. He was frantic as he headed to the River Front Manor. She had to be there, but if she wasn’t then Rhys would know where she was. He would know where Elain was who Azriel needed to find for hurting her.

As soon as he was through the front door Rhys was there putting a hand on his chest, “Calm down.”

Azriel growled, he had seen Rhys react worse when something happened to Feyre. How dare he tell Azriel to calm down? “Don’t tell me to calm down, Rhys,” Azriel hiss. “What. Happened?”

Feyre appeared beside her mate and she said, “A fight broke out today in town. Elain was there when it happened, she tried to deescalate the situation and things, unfortunately, went badly. She got pushed and got some bad scrapes and a sprained wrist. She’s asleep now, and the people who instigated the fight are being dealt with.” It was as if she knew that Azriel was going to hunt down the ones that had hurt Elain.

“Can I see her?” His voice was strained as he tried to control his emotions. All he could think was that Elain had been hurt and he hadn’t been there to protect her.

He had failed.

“She’s in her room,” Rhys said as he stepped aside to let Azriel pass.

Azriel was skipping steps as he moved up to the level above and practically running down the hall as he made it to Elain’s room. Nesta was coming out when Azriel reached it. She had known he would be here soon with Elain hurt. “She’s still asleep, but she should be waking soon,” was all she said before she sidestepped him and moved back the way Azriel had come.

Carefully he pushed open the door and slipped inside. Elain was lying asleep on her bed, a few cuts and bruises still lingered on her body. Feyre had healed most of the damage, but there were some things she still couldn’t heal. Azriel wasn’t sure what he needed to do, what he should do.

“I’m not going to break, Az,” Elain croaked, her voice hoarse from disuse.

He was by her side in an instant, his hands clasping one of hers. “I came as soon as I knew. El, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you. That I wasn’t there to protect you.”

She made a noise of disagreement, “It wasn’t your fault Az, we can’t be with one another all the time. I’d feel guilty if you were injured on one of your missions, but I know that there is nothing I could have done to prevent it. We didn’t know a fight was going to break out and I wasn’t injured too awfully bad.” She squeezed his hand and offered a smile she hoped would help make him feel better. “Please don’t fret over this.”

He brought her hand up to his face and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I’m still sorry that this happened. I’m still sorry that I couldn’t keep you from getting hurt.”

She giggled and said, “Do you want to make it up to me?”

“I’ll do anything,” he told her, his voice laced with desperation. She knew he was going to let the guilt eat away at him.

“You can give me a massage and make dinner for me and give it to me in bed,” she said. Azriel had given her massages before and they had been divine. 

He kissed her hand again, “Deal.” He stood and let her hand go, “I’ll be right back.”

He commandeered the kitchen and had Nuala Cerridwen make dinner for dinner. He made all her favorites and brought it up on a tray. He slid into the bed next to her and they ate dinner together. Elain told him how her day had gone before the fight. She had been in Velaris to get some seeds for the garden she was working on. Azriel told her what he could of his mission and soon they were talking about plans for their upcoming wedding. It was in three months and Elain was excited. She had found the perfect dress and had the flowers ready and growing.

It was going to be held in the garden at the River Front Manor. Her sisters were going to be her bridesmaids and Rhys was going to preside over the ceremony. Lucien was giving her away since her father wasn’t there to do the honors. It was going to be more of a human wedding than a Fae one, but none of them cared.

Once dinner was done, Azriel began the massage and as he worked on her back she sighed in contentedness. “Thank you for doing this Az.”

“Of course,” he told her. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

She did and it warmed her heart to know he cared so much for her. As Azriel finished the last of her massage she felt her muscles relax and knew that while she may still be a little sore tomorrow it wouldn’t be anything as bad as if he hadn’t given her one.

In the morning, most of her wounds had fully healed, but Azriel still doted on her and brought her breakfast in bed. While Azriel knew that there would always be some risk of Elain getting hurt, but he would always try to make her feel better. To make sure she knew that even if he couldn’t be there when the bad things happen, he would try to be there after the fact. He would always be there for Elain, no matter what. 

  
  



End file.
